


Massive

by x1hsw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1hsw/pseuds/x1hsw
Summary: Never been bothered, Jeon Wonwoo, got himself into chaos after locking eyes with goody two-shoes classmate, Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 27





	1. Foreword

Mingyu never really paid attention to Wonwoo. He was not that noticeable in class unless he is being called by the teacher for spacing out. Mingyu usually just shakes his head at the boy every time that happens, and after that, he completely forgets that he exists. On the other side, Wonwoo's 98% of attention is for Mingyu, and the other 2% is for the clock above their board. No, he is not inlove with Mingyu. It also never crossed his mind that he was into him. He just finds Mingyu interesting— in fact, he hates Mingyu but likes him at the same time, not romantically of course. Not yet.

Which is why, the moment Wonwoo locked eyes with Mingyu, a massive change is yet to happen.


	2. So he likes chicken nuggets

**"Hi Mingyu!"** Wonwoo jolted as he heard from afar. _What's new?_ He thought. Mingyu's name is something you will hear everywhere in school. Obviously, Mingyu was popular— why would he not be? Being the star section's class president plus his eye candy looks, and you may also add his bright and funny personality— for sure, a lot of people is gaga for him. **"Am I really praising him right now?"** Wonwoo mumbled as he realized what he was thinking. 

**"You talk when you are alone, then you won't talk when you're with someone."** Wonwoo stumbled upon hearing a voice, motioning him to look at his right where the voice came from. It was Soonyoung. One of his schoolmates whom he considers as one of his very few friends. They have known each other since toddler days— being his neighbor and all that. They were very close back then, not until this new guy named Lee Seokmin who is actually beside Soonyoung right now, came out of nowhere, and moved in somewhere in their subdivision. Eventually, Soonyoung and Seokmin have gotten very close so Wonwoo suddenly got out of the picture. Well, that is what Wonwoo thinks; for Soonyoung, Wonwoo still remained as one of his close friends. 

**"Don't do that again."** Wonwoo hissed angrily at Soonyoung. Soonyoung being familiar with Wonwoo, just let that attitude of him pass. **"So, how was your weekend?"** Soonyoung asked. 

Wonwoo as usual, hesitates to answer. Because once he answer that question, Soonyoung will now start talking about what he and Seokmin did over the weekend. Which will be very unpleasing for Wonwoo. Can't blame the boy, he’ll probably get envious because he would want to do those fun things too. 

**"LET IT GO~ LET IT GO~"** The three moved their attention to the boy who is shamelessly singing in the hallway. It was Boo Seungkwan. He belongs to Mingyu's group of friends. He has a nice voice, but he doesn’t know where and when is the appropriate time to let that voice out. Which ends up Wonwoo hating him every damn time he sings out of nowhere. 

**"Dude! Stop!" said Hansol— the American looking guy whom also friends with Mingyu. Finally, someone who understands how half of the student (including teachers) population of this school feels every time Seungkwan sings out of the blue.**

****"I really want to be friends with that guy." Seokmin blurted out while looking at Seungkwan. **"Me too"** Soonyoung replied. Wonwoo just shook his head then proceeded to head at their classroom. **"I'm going."** He said without looking at the two. He didn't want to see how mesmerized they are for Seungkwan. 

**"See you later!"** Wonwoo heard Soonyoung yelled. Wonwoo sighed before entering the room. _Here we go again_ he thought. The moment he entered the room, unconsciously, his eyes darted to Mingyu's seat. And as usual, he is already there. He is not sure if he was really punctual or he is just being punctual because he is the president of the class. _Who the hell really cares?_ Wonwoo questioned himself. Before anyone could notice him looking at Mingyu, he quickly darted over his seat which is a few rows behind Mingyu 

Lunch came, and Wonwoo was freaking hungry. **“I’m so hungry!”** Mingyu suddenly shouted by the time the professor went out. _What a coincidence._ Wonwoo thought. Honestly, he pitied Mingyu for that. Being the class president, Mingyu has to supervise the cleaners for the day before he could leave the room and eat. That explains why Wonwoo never really got to see him eat. Why would he even want to see Mingyu eat? He doesn’t know why as well. 

Wonwoo dashed out, without taking a glance at Mingyu who probably has this pout on his face. Wonwoo didn’t want to see how cute he is—so cute that he could punch the hell out of Mingyu’s face. 

**“Wonwoo hyung!”** Wonwoo immediately sighed after hearing that. He looked at the person calling him, and he was right, that was Lee Chan, his Mother’s godchild. He was not really sure why is this kid talking to him—he wasn’t even sure why he would greet him in the first place. They were never properly introduced to each other by their parents, so why the hell would this Lee Chan greet him. In response, Wonwoo just nodded at the boy then continued heading to the cafeteria. 

**“Wonwoo here!”** Soonyoung yelled as soon as he spotted his friend. And as usual, Wonwoo neither did not heard him or he just ignored him. **“That guy is such an introvert.”** Jihoon, one of Soonyoung’s friends pointed out. **“More like emo.”** The long haired guy named Jeonghan blurted out. **“Guys please, he is just shy.”** Soonyoung defended his friend eventhough he knew that they won’t really buy it. **“I agree!”** Seokmin beamed. **“We must do something so he would finally stop being shy over us.”** He added. **“Pass. I don’t want to waste my time. Besides, we are not even friends.”** Said Jihoon. **“Same here”** Jeonghan followed. **“He is Soonyoung’s friend, so it means he is our friend too!”** Seokmin said trying to persuade the two. **“Does he even treat you as his friend?”** Jihoon shot back at the determined guy, and with that, Seokmin slouched back at his seat which left a dead air at their table. 

Wonwoo did actually heard Soonyoung that time but Wonwoo being Wonwoo, he ignored him. He didn’t really want to ignore Soonyoung though, it is just that, he is too uncomfortable with Soonyoung’s friends, he has no idea who they are besides Soonyoung's pet names for them. He doesn’t want to get involved with them just yet. He lacks social skills to be very honest. 

**“Chicken nuggets please.”** Wonwoo ordered at the counter. **“Lucky boy, this is the last one! Here you go!”** The vendor told Wonwoo as she gave the food to him. Wonwoo was about to pay the lady when he suddenly heard a very familiar whiney voice behind him. **“No more chicken nuggets noona?”** Positive. It was Mingyu. **“Mingyu-yah, sorry! Everyone seems to like your favorite food today including this young man.”** The lady said pointing at Wonwoo. And that was Wonwoo’s cue, he quickly gave the lady his payment then darts away from the counter, heading to the cafeteria door. He abruptly stopped the moment he got out. **"So he likes chicken nuggets."** He blurted out. 


	3. Why does he look extra good in an apron?

**“Who likes chicken nuggets, hyung?”** Wonwoo almost cursed upon hearing the voice. He became extra annoyed realizing it was Chan’s. _Why is this kid talking to me again?!_ He shouted in his head while shifting his gaze to the younger boy. **“Why are you here?”** Wonwoo asked back, not answering the boy’s innocent question. Thankfully, Chan did not bother to insist who is the person that likes nuggets. **“I’m studying here, hyung! Ofcourse I would be here.”** The little boy’s witty reply. **“I’m leaving.”** Annoyed, Wonwoo started heading back to their classroom– before he completely leaves Chan alone, the little boy already managed to grip his wrist. **“Mom said that she and your mom will be attending a party today together with their other halves. It means there would be no one to cook us food so with that, they asked us to eat out for dinner tonight! So, see you later, hyung! Let’s meet at the front gate! Bye!”** Chan breathed the words continuously until biding goodbye to his hyung. Wonwoo who is still shocked, was late to process everything that he was not able to grab Chan back, and tell him that he is in no way agreeing with that plan. 

Wonwoo came back to their classroom completely flustered about what he heard a while ago. He only came back to his senses when someone suddenly bumped him. **“Oh! Sorry! I did not mean to!”** Why would he not come back to his senses if he heard Mingyu’s voice, right? You may also add that little pat Mingyu did on his right shoulder. Wonwoo did not have the chance to say that he did not mind it since Mingyu is already heading towards his seat right after he bid his apology to him. 

**“Dajia Hao!”** Wonwoo was currently scribbling in his notebook when he heard that voice. It’s Wednesday. Wonwoo hates Wednesdays. Wednesday means Chinese class. No, he definitely likes Chinese, and wanted to learn the language. What he did not like is this student teacher. He has been teaching them for two weeks already because their original Chinese professor is currently in a bed rest for a few months. Few months with Wen Junhui. It’s few months of hell for Wonwoo. **“Laoshi!”** The class president replied to the young teacher with his huge burst of energy. **“Hi Mingyu, you seem happy today!”** Professor Junhui replied to the enthusiastic boy. See why Wonwoo does not like the teacher? He is completely annoyed that the two are getting along really well. It is just freaking two weeks; how the hell did they become close like that? While he and Mingyu were classmates for already a year but there is still no smell of friendship between them. 

Their class went the way it usually goes. Junhui will be teaching phrases, then calls Mingyu for recitation then compliment Mingyu then teaches a new phrase again. He did call other students including him but most of the time it’s Mingyu. 

Class ended, and Wonwoo did not want to go out just yet. It is definitely against his will to eat dinner with his Mother’s godchild. He decided to stay in the classroom until it is enough for Chan to give up on waiting for him. He looked around, and realized he is now alone in their classroom. Mingyu already went home because he usually has chores to do on Wednesdays. Usually, Mingyu is the very last to leave the classroom, except for this day of the week. 

30 minutes have passed already, and Wonwoo is hella hungry. As much as he wanted to go already, he is afraid that Chan is still there waiting for him. With that, he decided to take a very quick nap. The moment he was about to put is earphones he heard a voice coming from the door of their classroom. **“Hyung! Let’s go, I’m hungry!”** It was obviously Chan. Wonwoo wanted to cry and burst his anger at this moment but he is damn hungry so in the end, he decided to eat with Chan. He has no choice. He is hungry, and there is no food at home. He does not even have enough money to buy food that could satisfy him. He will surely scold his Mom once they come home later. 

**“Hyung! I know this good place to eat, and the food is very delicious. I have been eating there for a month already, and it’s a restaurant that is owned by one of the students of our school. I do not know his name, but he seems like he belongs in your batch.”** Chan happily blurted out as he carefully drags Wonwoo to the place which is a few blocks away from their school. Wonwoo remained silent with his poker face until they finally reach the place that is Chan is talking about. Once they stepped inside, they were welcomed by mouth-watering smell of food, and a welcoming group of people. **“Chan! What would you want to eat today? Oh! You brought a friend with you.”** A young-looking woman greeted them. **“Eomeonim! Could you cook your best dishes for us? Since it is my hyung’s first time here!”** Chan said pointing to Wonwoo who is as usual, emotionless. **“Definitely will, children. Go grab a sit, I'll tell my son to go there to set up your table.”** The owner of the restaurant guided them to their seat then she went to the kitchen to prepare them food. **“Hyung! I swear you will get bloated here! You should eat a lot.”** Chan managed to open a conversation with Wonwoo who obviously does not want to converse with him. **“Hello!!”** A young man came by their table. **“Hyung!”** Chan greeted the boy. **“You’re here again! Oh! And you are with someone.”** Mingyu shifted his gaze to Wonwoo. Wonwoo, who is now cursing in his head, cannot manage to look at Mingyu. **“Nugget guy!”** Mingyu shouted as he points at Wonwoo. **“Woah! Let me set up your table first. I would like to let you guys try our new recipe which will be loved by you since you like nuggets right? I saw you at the cafeteria earlier, and you bought the last batch of nuggets. It was sad because I really wanted nuggets earlier but still, I am going to let you guys try it! See you in a bit.”** Mingyu have successfully set their table as he talked to them. After doing so, he shifted to their kitchen to help with the cooking. **“That guy is really nice, right Wonwoo hyung?”** Chan dreamily said as he looked at Mingyu as he is on his way to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Wonwoo was being bombarded with bunch of questions and thoughts in his head. _So their family has a restaurant? So the chores he is talking about is helping here, and cooking? That is his mom? Why does he look extra good with an apron? I hate him._


End file.
